


You're My Kitty and I'm Your Lady

by Lady_Lombax



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, His name is Rock Out, I am a bad person, I have other stuff I need to finish, I know it's terrible, Identity Reveal, Inspired By Tumblr, pretty dramatic if I do say so myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lombax/pseuds/Lady_Lombax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette gets caught up in the latest Akuma attack on the High School. Trapped with Alya and Nino, with Chat in terrible danger, she makes the ultimate decision to protect her dearest friend and partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Kitty and I'm Your Lady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamangels508](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamangels508/gifts).



> So I posted [this ](http://my-insanity-is-an-artform.tumblr.com/post/132399133310/you-know-what-i-want-i-want-marinette-who-cant) on my Tumblr and not even a day later, it has over 400 notes. 
> 
> I am a bad person who has other things I need to be finishing but instead I wrote this. Also I gift this fic to dreamangels508 who fuelled my own creative juices.

In hindsight, Marinette should have know that this would have been a terrible day. There hadn't been an Akuma attack in nearly three weeks and both Tikki and Marinette were getting concerned. Chat had jokingly suggested that Hawk Moth had gone on vacation but it seemed unlikely. School seemed to drag on that morning. Math class went over her head while Physics had similar results. Adrien hadn't shown up that morning, something to do with a photo shoot that would be completed after Lunch which happened after a mind-numbing French class. Marinette slumped against her locker and contemplated just skipping the remainder of the day. Even if it meant she missed out on seeing Adrien.

"Marinette, are you okay? You've been pretty out of it all morning." Alya leant next to her and tilted her head towards her friend.

"Yeah, just didn't get much sleep last night." Which was true. She'd managed to get herself worked up into such a state that Tikki practically dragged her out into the night as Ladybug to rid herself of the excess energy. They spent the entire night swinging across Paris and running over rooftops. 

"Well then, how about you and I go to that cute cafe around the corner, grab lunch then nap in the yard? I'll show you the latest photos I have of Ladybug! She was seen a few kilometres south of the high school last night!" Alya went into another speech about who she thought Ladybug was. Apparently, Ladybug should only be a few years older than them so she was either in her last years of high school or just finished. Marinette decided to hum in the appropriate places and leave Alya to it. 

After grabbing two lunches from the cafe and making their way back to the school, the two girls ran into Nino. Or rather Marinette did.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I really need to watch where I'm going." Marinette babbled out as she waved her hands in front of her and helped Nino off the ground . "I really am sorry."

"Nah, it's okay." Nino grinned good-naturedly at the two. Alya was always a great friend and Marinette was easy to get along with. If only she didn't freeze up every time Adrien was around. 'They could be great friends.' "Did either of you finish the history worksheet? I'm missing a few questions and I can't think straight."

Alya smirked at him and cocked her hip. "Too busy DJing? Come with us. We finished it ages ago." She linked arms with Marinette and walked off towards a bench. The three fell into a amicable chat, easily finishing Nino's work sheet and gossiping about the latest music. 

It was about half way through the lunch period with only Nino, Alya and Marinette around when the Akuma arrived. 

'Of course. This would happen now'. Marinette thought as she dragged Nino and Alya against the wall and started inching their way towards the door. 

A tall, young man stood before them. He was dressed in tight black leather clothes that seemed to be a parody of what rock star wore, dark blue hair raised up as if he'd be electrified and glowing triangular sunglasses made his face seem sharper than it should have been. Strapped to his front was a black electric guitar with blue flames decorating it and had a wickedly sharp edge. 

"I am Rock Out and it's time this pathetic school found out just what real music sounds like!" With that said, Rock Out dramatically strummed his guitar, sending a blast of soundwaves into the school and destroying several walls causing Marinette and Nino to let out twin squeaks as the debris hit them and blocked the entrance. Rock Out stared them down and rose his arm again to strum. "What?! You don't like it? Well, how about this cord inst... OW!"

A slim metal baton hit the Akuma before embedding itself into the ground. A black blur flipped over a wall and stood in front of the trio. "Unfortunately, this concert is over and I'm gonna have to refuse the encore." Chat Noir braced his hands on his hips and smirked. He glanced over his shoulder at the three and jut his chin towards the stairs. "You three take cover, I'll deal with this idiot."

Marinette nodded back, grabbed her two friends and sprinted for the stairs. She'd just need to trust Chat to distract Rock Out long enough for her to ditch Alya and Nino. She felt terrible, however, as she dragged the other two up to the second floor for leaving her partner. She could only pray his cat-like reflexes held out long enough.

A sudden hitch in the plan became glaring obvious when the three reached the second floor. 

"The doors are locked!" Nino tugged on the third door he had tried and slammed against it. Alya also pushed her body into the door while Marinette, desperately ignoring the sounds of the battle below, tried another door. All three froze when a pain-filled scream echoed in the yard. Marinette ran to the balcony and looked down, her knuckles turned white as she took in the scene.

Chat Noir, her Kitty, was lying on floor, groaning in pain and clutching at his side. It looked as if he had broken his ribs or at the very least bruised them badly. Marinette ignored her two friends beside her as Rock Out grinned savagely. 

"Well, well, well. Looks like the cat has finally reached its end and no bug to stop me either." The Akuma strode towards the hero, picked him up by the neck and threw him across the yard, causing him to come to a painful stop at the below the three. He laughed manically.

Chat groaned again and looked up at the three. He took in the white faces of his best friend and the two girls that sat behind him in class. He tried to yell at them, tell them to run, to hide but every attempt only led to a squeeze in his lungs and coughing. He prayed that his Lady would arrive soon. Or that she was far away from the fight. He wasn't sure which he wanted. Rock Out was far stronger than any Akuma before and he did not want his Lady anywhere near him. He needed a miracle.

Rock Out sneered, "So much for Chat Noir." as he hefted his guitar above him like an axe and stomped towards the prone hero who glared at him defiantly. 

Far away, Hawk Moth smiled. Finally, Chat Noir's Miraculous stones would be his!

Marinette back away from the edge and looked behind her, her two classmates too riveted by the scene to mind her actions . A fire extinguisher wasn't exactly what she had in mind but it would do. Running and yanking it off the wall, she sprinted towards the edge, desperation and anger pounding through her body, and launched herself off the balcony, regardless of Alya and Nino's attempt to stop her.

"MARINETTE!"

She ignored Alya's call. All she could see as she fell was Rock Out swinging his guitar down, Chat raising his arms up to protect him and the clear clarity of what she was about to do. The world slowed down as she twisted her body and braced it over Chat's, the extinguisher slung over her back like a shield when the guitar made contact with it and released its pressure in Rock Out's face. Chat's face was white with shock, his green eyes wide and his arms slowing lowering. 

Marinette glanced back as Rock Out yelped and backed off, the guitar still wedged in. Her blue eyes were colder than ever before, a single thought ringing through her mind. He hurt her Kitty. Still braced over Chat, with one arm by his head and straddling his waist, she spoke in a clear, icy voice.

"Don't. You. Dare."

Rock Out looked up as Chat blinked in shock at the woman above her and the duo on the balcony dropped their jaws.

"What?"

Rock Out flinched back from the girl before him as she stood quickly and faced him. Her fists clenched and shook, her face was tight with anger and her whole body vibrated from the emotions running rampant through her. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and stilled. Her eyes, even colder and emotionless than before, snapped open.

"I said. Don't. You. Dare."

With each word, the very air seemed to grow colder. Alya's eyes widened. She'd never seen Marinette like this. Her anger was more explosive. For her to be this cold was dangerous. 

Chat stared up at the girl. He never imagined that Marinette could be like this. She always seemed so shy and bubbly. Granted whenever he spoke to her as Adrien, she went red and stammered a lot but he'd never seen this before. And the way she protected him! 

Rock Out seemed to snap out of it and gained a little confidence, stammering out a single sentence before quivering before the glare that shot across Marinette's face.

"What, you gonna stop me?"

Marinette was furious. Chat was hers and now this idiot was going to learn exactly what happened when someone messed her cat. With that thought in mind, she snarled at the Akuma.

"Yes I am. In fact, I'm going to teach you a lesson you are never going to forget." She started to run and between one step and the next, Marinette disappeared in a flash of light, "Tikki! Transform! Now!" and Ladybug appeared. She jumped high into the air and tackled the Akuma. Using the momentum gathered, the Akuma fell to the ground and she did a handspring over him. Ladybug seemed to vibrate once more with anger. "He is my partner and if you think you can get away with doing that to him, you will regret every single moment."

Ladybug ignored her audience and started throwing punches and kicks at the Akuma, hitting true each time. Alya couldn't believe her eyes and turned to Nino. "Did she just?"

Nino looked at his classmate shakily. "Yeah."

Chat, meanwhile, was having a crisis of his own. Ladybug, his Lady, was none other than shy Marinette. The same Marinette who could barely do a public presentation in class. The same Marinette that stammered and blushed whenever they spoke. The same girl who not moments before had jumped off the balcony and protected him. Who was now beating up the Akuma in a rage. 

Ladybug continued her fight as she grabbed Rock Out by his jacket and slammed him into the stairs. "If you ever pull something like this again Hawk Moth, I swear, even if I have to tear the entire city of Paris apart, I will find you and I will make you regret everything you ever did to him. I will never stop and you will never be able to hide from me again. I will tear apart everything you have ever loved and you will fall by my hand." She snarled into the Akuma's face. Pulling back suddenly, she wrenched the guitar out of Rock Out's hand and snapped it in two. The butterfly flutter out and Ladybug held in her hands before tearing it in two as well with a cold angry look on her face. Ladybug refused to even think about cleansing the evil that had harmed her dear friend. She picked up the guitar and imbued it with her powers. Throwing it into the air to act as a conduct for her abilities to fix the damage, the walls fixed themselves, the Akuma victim was returned to normal and Chat looked healthier than he had before.

Miles away, Hawk Moth swallowed in fear. This Ladybug was far more perilous than he had ever imagined and was so much more dangerous than any of her predecessors. He would have to tread more carefully now as he had no doubt she would make good on her promise.

Returning back to Marinette, she jogged towards her shocked partner and helped him to his feet and started checking him over gently.

"Chat, are you okay? Did the light fix everything?" Marinette spoke in a clear voice as she ran her hands methodically down Chat's torso. She pressed gently to the place she'd seen him clutch earlier and frowned as he winced. 

"Marinette... You... I...your identity... I know how important it is to you to keep it safe." Chat stammered out. His eyes were wide and his mind was running away from him.  
Marinette looked at him ruefully. "My identity is not as important to me as you are, you silly kitty." She stepped closer to him so they were chest to chest as she ran her hands across his neck and shoulders to inspect for injuries.

Chat froze and stared at his Lady. "But why?"

Marinette's face soften and she smiled gently, stilling her examination and pressing a gentle hand to his cheek. Chat felt his face heat up and he felt that as long as she looked at him like that, he was always going to have his lady and everything would be alright. Her response only fuelled that thought.

"Because. You're my Kitty and I'm your Lady."

**Author's Note:**

> You all should read Then Fate Turned a Corner as it the first fic to be inspired by the same Tumblr idea.


End file.
